Glorp Corp
The Glorp Corp are a Mixel tribe in Mixels. They are thrill-seeking and adventurous, and love to spread their own kind of joy. The six live in the Swamplands. They are lime green, green, trans lime green, and trans dark green in color. Mixels 2014 The three original Glorp Corp were featured in the third wave of Mixels. 2015 In Series 6, three more members will be released. They will be the cousins of the original Glorp Corp. Relationships Infernites Neutral, so far. Cragsters Neutral, so far. Electroids Neutral, so far. Frosticons Neutral, so far. Fang Gang Neutral, so far. Flexers Neutral, so far. Spikels The Glorp Corp and Spikels have a friendly relationship with each other, but Scorpi is afraid of Glurt's enthusiasm. Wiztastics Torts and Mesmo appear to be friends. The rest are neutral. Orbitons Neutral, so far. Glowkies Neutral, so far. Klinkers Neutral, so far. Lixers Neutral, so far. Weldos Neutral, so far. Munchos Neutral, so far. Appearances The following list contains the episodes in which all three members (2014) of this tribe are seen. *Mixed Up Special **Murp Romp Trivia *Their leader of both groups (2014 and 2015) is Glomp. *Like the Infernites, Frosticons, Orbitons, Klinkers and Weldos, they are the primary tribe of their series. **After the Infernites and Frosticons, they are the third tribe to have an additional three members, to overall make six probably due to being the primary tribe of their series. *Their full tribe name is likely Glorp Corporation. *They are the second tribe with two words in their name; the first being the Fang Gang. Both words in their tribe names rhyme too. Also, they are the only tribes that doesn't end with the letter "s". *Their name has occasionally been misspelled as "Glorp Corps". *They are the first tribe beginning with the letter "G", with the second being the Glowkies. *The 2015 Glorp Corp tribe is the only series 6 tribe that does not have an "O" at the end. *Torts, Dribbal and Slusho are the only Glorp Corp members who doesn't have letter "G" at the beginning of their names. *Torts is the only member who doesn't have the letter "L" in his name. *Glomp, Torts and Dribbal are the only members who don't have the letter "U" in their names. *Glomp and Slusho are the only Glorp Corp who don't have the letter "R" in their names. *All the 2014 members have 5 letters in each of their names. *The 2015 members appear to be more swamp-inspired, rather than goo-inspired. *Glurt produces the least amount of slime and goo. Torts produces the most. *The 2015 members have less black parts than the 2014 members. *Their only cycloptic member is Glomp. *They are the only tribe with a second wave to not gain any cycloptic members. *They are the only tribe in Series 3 where all of their members don't have different eye pieces. **All 2015 members of this tribe have different eye pieces. *All the 2014 members have different teeth pieces. **All the 2015 members have the same bottom teeth pieces. *Glomp and Dribbal are the only Glorp Corp who have allergies. **They are also the first two Glorp Corp members first in production code of their own waves respectively. *The shortest member is Slusho and the tallest is Glomp. Home Max 2014 2015 Gallery Category:Tribes Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Series 3 Category:Series 6 Category:Mixels Category:Characters Category:Creatures Category:Male characters Category:Translucent/Transparent Pieces Category:Calling All Mixels Category:Mixels Rush